


The Distortionist

by Kanrachoi



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Anger Management, Dysfunctional Family, Family Drama, Gen, Minor Violence, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 15:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18920026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanrachoi/pseuds/Kanrachoi
Summary: Based on a song by GHOST of the same name.





	The Distortionist

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[Yohioloid] The Distortionist [Original Song]](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/483961) by GHOST. 



“But it was his fault!”

“Now you can’t blame your brother for everything.”

I was the eldest so I was much more credible than my lying rotten little brother. At least mom knew. I could feel his glare on my neck. It was making my hairs stand on end and it was really annoying. Like he usually was.

My mom decided the fight was settled and that we were now allowed to disperse. She always tells us to forgive and forget, to leave these things in the past. Friends will all leave eventually but family is forever. Because my brother was going to be the only one who would be my shoulder to cry on and go-to baby sitter for my many kids at age forty. It always seemed like a lot of investment for a shoulder and a baby-sitter. I have a shoulder. And i won’t have kids. So what’s the big deal?

“You lied to mom again! You promised you wouldn’t!”

“What did I lie about?”

“I got in trouble for breaking the mirror!”

“I know. I was there. And?”

“I can’t believe you! You broke it and told mom it was my fault it was broken. That’s not fair at all! I keep getting in trouble when you break stuff and then lie!”

I thought about it and I certainly was the one who picked up the bat and shattered mom’s mirror. Her grandmother had it before her but I don’t about before that. But it wasn’t my fault really so my brother may as well have physically done it himself. The urge was just too strong and I’m sure our mom would understand that I couldn’t be expected to contain it. She saw it was his fault as usual.

My brother looked like he was about to cry and his fists were shaking in anger. Potentially mirror smashing anger in all honesty, it may as well have been him.

“Why should I get in trouble for something that’s your fault? You always harass me like this and guess what even I can’t hold it in forever. Congratulations you got me to snap, just like you were hoping for!”

My brother being in a state similar to my own back then must have sympathized with me, if for just a moment, because I saw his enraged expression flash to guilt. Luckily this shouting match happened while we were alone. 

“I’m just trying to understand what it is you want from me Charlie, and all you do is attack me! You always try to make me take the blame for no reason! What you’re doing is so disgusting, have you ever stopped to think about how your actions affect the whole family?!”

His tears had actually begun the collect in the corners of his eyes. Everything I told him was true and he was just ignoring it like he does. Selfish is the only word I can think of to describe him. We used to be attached at the hip but he stabbed me in the back. My brother always found creative new ways to betray me. There were plenty of little signs pointing to that eventual outcome and I missed them. 

“I-, I didn’t mean to do any of that… that stuff you said Chris. I didn’t, didn’t... I didn’t know!”

“Oh I’m sure! You didn’t know that other people exist around you that wouldn’t surprise me! You’re an arrogant shiftless idiot letting everyone get caught in your wake! I hate that you have so much power over my emotions to make me hate you. You’re a monster!”

He had worked me into a fury but had the audacity to cry. I was about to cry too. 

“Chris”

I looked at the front door and my mother was standing there with an expression of even further than shock. Horror. She always had the best timing. An emotional conflict between brothers, both on the edge of tears would now be facilitated by an overbearing mother. 

“Chris how could you say that to your brother?” 

My tears had just barely stopped threatening to spill so I understood the feeling, but the unfamiliarity of my mother’s normally smiling face with widened and pained eyes made me want to vomit. The rage was still bouncing through my body only just barely able to contain it. Maybe a little more and I really would throw up.

“Chris answer me, what’s going on.” 

Mom always asks me what happened first. 

“Charlie was screaming and getting mad at me for telling you about the mirror.”

“No! That’s not what happened! Stop lying!”

My mother drew in a slow breath so she could steady herself and slide back into her role as judge and jury.

“I’m sure you two both have different points of view of what happened, but both of your stories are based in what really happened. So Charlie don’t yell and tell me what happened.”

“He- he broke the mirror! And did lots of other things! He always does this and you always take his side. So I was just telling him how he shouldn’t lie and that it’s unfair and it’s unfair how I always get in trouble for stuff he does…. and that it makes me so mad.”

Oh really you’re upset I couldn’t tell. 

“How dare you start with unfair-”

“Chris”

I looked up at my mom again and now her face had changed again. It was screwed up into a story of exhaustion doubt and disappointment.

“Yes?”

“Did you smash the mirror?”

“Yes”

Silence. Neither of them were expecting that. There was regret creeping into both of their eyes but I didn’t really understand why.

“So when I asked who was responsible for breaking my mirror, you lied… that mirror was really important to me… I don’t understand why you would do that…”

“No I didn’t lie, Charlie stabbed me in the back again, Charlie left his bat near your mirror, and Charlie laid out the pathway for everything to happen. He was just trying to get me into trouble the first way he thought of and probably didn’t know you cared so much about an old mirror we never use.”

Charlie wiped off his nose and eyes so he could speak up without his face looking so gross. 

“I’m so so so sorry I didn’t know it was so special. I don’t remember where I left my bat and I didn’t want to make you so mad Chris.”

I groaned internally. Pulling out the tears some more. The pit of my stomach curled around uncomfortably as my brother went on crying. Mom always got upset at him so I guess it was understandable that he was scared. I glided across the room and wrapped my arms around him.

“It’s okay Charlie you’re more important to mom than some old mirror, don’t worry about it, it’s okay”


End file.
